stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Benjamin Riniker
| title = Security Chief | stationed = | rank = Lieutenant Commander | insignia1 = | image2 = BenRiniker2383.jpg }} Benjamin Riniker was a Starfleet officer in the late 24th Century. He was the first security chief of the , serving in that capacity from 2379 to 2382. He later served on the . ( ) Early life Benjamin David Riniker was born in Cochrane City, Alpha Centauri II on 19 April 2341. He father was an architect who designed many prominent buildings in the Centauri Concordium. (PDN: "The Parliament of Fear") Academy Riniker entered Starfleet Academy in 2359 at the age of 18. He was assigned to Zeta Squadron. As a cadet, he attended at least one tactical class taught by Lieutenant Commander Steve Tecklenberg, where he met Cadet Timothy Sinclair. (PDN: "Restoration", "Children of the Burning Heart") During his third class summer cruise on the , Riniker befriended freshman cadet Russell Twining. (PDN: "Restoration") He graduated with honors in 2363. (PDN: "The Forgeman") Career 2360s Ensign Riniker's first assignment was as a security officer on the . While serving on the Potemkin in 2364, he helped rescue survivors from the , including Ensign Timothy Sinclair. (PDN: "Survival Imperative", "Wings As Eagles") After his time on the Potemkin, Riniker was a security officer on Starbase 47. In 2368, he was assigned to the as Chief of Security, under Captain Timothy Barranco. Commander Timothy Sinclair was the intelligence officer on the ship, and though they had a good professional relationship, there was some personal tension between the two men. (PDN: "To Follow a Sinking Star", "Restoration", "Honor of the Sword") 2370s In 2370, Riniker transferred to the , where he served alongside of Russell Twining and eventually Joshua Hofmann. (PDN: "Restoration", "Practice In Waking") During the Federation Civil War, Riniker saw heavy action on the Damascus and defended the ship against boarding parties on several occasions. He stayed with the Damascus throughout the war, until her destruction during Operation Return in 2374. (PDN: "Restoration", "Sword of Damocles, Part II", "To Face the Gathering Storm") After the war, he accepted the post of security chief on the , once again serving with Twining and Hofmann. Collectively, they became known as "The Three Musketeers" to the Chesapeake crew. (PDN: "Restoration") In 2377, Riniker transferred from the Chesapeake to the , and once again served as chief of security. (PDN: "True North", "Restoration") ''Pendragon'' Lieutenant Riniker accepted a post on the at the request of Commander Twining, joining the crew during her rendezvous with the Aries in January, 2379. He was instrumental in foiling a sabotage plot on the Pendragon's shakedown cruise. (PDN: "True North", "Restoration") ''Avalon'' When Russ Twining became Captain of the in June, 2382, Riniker (along with Josh Hofmann) was promoted to Lieutenant Commander. He accepted a transfer to the Avalon as security chief. (PDN: "Avalon, Parts I & II") When the Avalon and the Pendragon engaged a fleet of Romulan warbirds in the Triangle, both ships were heavily damaged. Ben Riniker was one of several casualties, and died of his wounds on the Avalon bridge. His body was committed to the stars, in keeping with Centaurian tradition. (PDN: "Angels with Broken Wings", "To Face the Gathering Storm") Background Notes * is a fan fiction series written (primarily) by T.L. Morgan. Images of actors are used in photomanipulations to simulate the "cast" of the series. In these photomanipulations, Ben Riniker is "played" by Michael T. Weiss. * Before production of Pendragon's pilot episode began, Michael T. Weiss was considered for the role of Captain Sinclair. Riniker, Benjamin Riniker, Benjamin Riniker, Benjamin Riniker, Benjamin Riniker, Benjamin Riniker, Benjamin Riniker, Benjamin Riniker, Benjamin